Proibido de Germinar
by Silver Lady7
Summary: Resposta do Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009 da FF-SOl. Tema: Pressão. Side story zutariano sobre o que poderia ter acontecido entre a derrota de Azula e a coroação de Zuko.


**Proibido de Germinar**

_Há vários tipos de pressão. As pressões dos seus costumes, do trabalho, da família. Você mesmo muitas vezes se pressiona para fazer o que acha certo ou para agradar as pessoas que ama, ou por tantas outras razões. Eu costumava pensar que ninguém entendia melhor de pressão do que as mulheres da Tribo da Água. Quando um homem volta da caça, da pescaria ou seja lá o que considera uma grande ocupação, espera encontrar o jantar pronto, a casa limpa e a roupa lavada, sem imaginar o trabalho que essas coisas dão. Mas isso é o de menos. O problema maior são as pressões causadas pelos costumes. No nosso povo, as garotas se casam a partir dos quinze anos. Só que os únicos homens solteiros da nossa tribo têm mais de trinta anos, e eu sempre sonhei me unir a alguém especial._

_Até aquele dia em que meu irmão e eu descobrimos o Aang no Iceberg. Foi só depois de saber que ele era o Avatar que eu descobri o que era pressão de verdade. Nada podia ser mais pesado que saber que o mundo todo precisa de você, ainda mais em tratando de uma criança. Não admira que ele tenha fugido, cem anos atrás._

_E também havia o Zuko. É difícil acreditar que eu o odiava tanto! Sabendo agora das coisas porque ele passou, é mais fácil entender o que ele fazia com a gente, mesmo que nem todos os seus atos sejam desculpá porque ele se sentia obrigado a restaurar sua famosa "honra" aos olhos do pai, mesmo quando percebia que o que a Nação do Fogo estava fazendo era errado. O General Iroh nos contou que ele chegou até a ficar doente lá em Ba Sin Se, antes de ficarmos presos na caverna, tudo porque se sentia dividido. Como é que um pai pode fazer isso com o próprio filho? Não consigo deixar de comparar a minha família com a do Zuko, e pensar sobre como fui injusta com meu pai. O Sokka vivia se esforçando para merecer o orgulho dele, mas papai nunca exigiu nada da gente. Nem me pressionou para que eu escolhesse um marido, mesmo que outras pessoas me achassem egoísta por querer permanecer solteira por motivos pessoais, quando poderia gerar mais filhos para a nossa minguada tribo. Bom... mas acabei encontrando alguém especial. Dois rapazes muito especiais, na verdade. Às vezes o destino nos dá mais do que a gente pediu, infelizmente.  
_  
Soluçando, Katara passou a mão envolta em água pelo peito do príncipe caído. Embora a ferida se fechasse normalmente, a dobradora de água temia ter chegado tarde demais. Aquele demônio da Azula! Mas dentro de alguns segundos longos e agonizantes, Zuko finalmente abriu os olhos e murmurou um obrigado.

"Quem agradece sou eu."ela se inclinou sobre o rapaz, derramando lágrimas de alívio em seu rosto.

A poucos passos deles, Azula gritava, frustrada, tentando se libertar. Fora do alcance dela, os dois se deixaram ficar sentados no mesmo lugar, sem forças para fazer mais nada além de olhar horrorizados, enquanto ela vomitava raios para todos os lados e se debatia; pouco tinha de humana, agora. Finalmente, ela também se cansou e aquietou-se, soluçando. Katara tentava decifrar o olhar de Zuko, enquanto ele fitava aquela que fora sua irmã.

_Poderia ter sido eu."_ pensava o rapaz_ " Quantas vezes não estive perto de perder a sanidade, repetindo com todas as forças que meu pai me amava e que estava fazendo a coisa certa, mesmo que tivesse de matar e destruir cidades? Se ele não tivesse me expulsado, eu é que teria herdado o trono. Mesmo sendo uma dobradora mais poderosa que eu e a filha favorita, Azula não pode mudar o fato de ser mulher e mais nova que eu. Por isso ela me odeia tanto. Sempre sentiu a necessidade de me humilhar para se convencer de que era a melhor."_

Um novo som juntou-se aos choramingos da demente. Surpresos e apreensivos, os jovens ergueram os olhos e viram dois soldados do outro lado do pátio. Katara fez menção de se levantar, mas Zuko puxou-lhe o braço e sussurrou-lhe que esperasse. Os olhos dos militares iam do príncipe caído para sua soberana, como se hesitassem de que lado ficar. Foi Azula quem resolveu o impasse, soltando uma gargalhada insana que gelaria os ossos até do Ladrão de Rostos, depois cuspiu outro raio azul na direção deles - felizmente, os dois também estavam fora de alcance.

O militar mais velho - pela roupa, Katara percebeu que devia ser um oficial - falou para o outro:

"Rápido! Mande buscar um médico e avise a todos que o Príncipe Zuko derrotou a Rainha Azula no Agni Kai. E traga reforços. Vamos precisar amordaçá-la, pelo jeito."

Katara e Zuko trocaram um olhar. Ninguém precisava saber, é claro, que o príncipe tivera uma "ajudinha". Para todos os efeitos, ele derrotara Azula sozinho.

Enquanto o soldado ia cumprir as ordens, o oficial se aproximou, pressuroso, do futuro novo soberano. Pensando agradá-lo, empurrou Katara de lado:

"Tire as mãos do príncipe, sua camponesa imunda!"

A garota caiu sentada para o lado e abriu a boca, furiosa, mas antes que fizesse qualquer coisa um ruído seco ecoou no pátio.O oficial, com a mão no rosto, olhava chocado o seu novo senhor. Mesmo em seu estado e com as roupas em farrapos, ele tinha alguma coisa que impunha respeito, e até Katara ficou impressionada:

"Ela não é camponesa! É uma guerreira da Tribo da Água, e deve ser tratada com todas as honras! Eu estaria morto agora sem sua ajuda."

"Sim, Alteza. Me perdoe " o soldado curvou a cabeça, gaguejando insinceramente suas desculpas à moça, depois insistiu em apoiar Zuko no caminho até os aposentos reais.

Não houve muito para o médico fazer além de receitar remédios para a dor e recomendar repouso. Ele até foi simpático, admirou o trabalho de Katara e disse que, se ela estivesse interessada, poderia indicar-lhe uma boa escola de medicina.

"Desculpe a falta de modos dos meus soldados" disse o príncipe, quando finalmente puderam ficar de novo a sós. Katara não pode deixar de achar graça, lembrando que ele também a chamara de camponesa, muito tempo atrás. Será que aquele era o mesmo metido que tanto ameaçara a vida do Aang?

"Ah, esquece. Já me trataram muito pior quando estávamos nos escondendo nos territórios da Nação do Fogo. O Sokka chegou a esconder que era da Tribo da Água, de medo que Mestre Piandao se recusasse a ensinar-lhe esgrima."

"Meu tio e eu também fomos discriminados quando nos tornamos fugitivos no Reino da Terra." Zuko suspirou, olhando recostado nos travesseiros para o teto" Eles odeiam a minha gente, mesmo os civis. Vai levar muitos anos até o ódio e o preconceito desaparecerem completamente... Provavelmente nem estaremos vivos para ver isso, se é que vai acontecer."

"Não seja tão pessimista"Katara aproximou-se dele, sorrindo "Se houver entre os da Nação do Fogo mais pessoas como você, vai demorar bem muito tempo eu odiei o seu povo, achava que todos vocês eram monstros, como o homem que matou minha mãe. Mas você me curou. "inclinou-se sobre a cama e começou a acariciar seu cabelo 'Você foi o único que compreendeu que eu precisava tirar esse veneno de dentro de mim."

Ele pareceu chocado com o carinho, mas não fugiu. No fundo dos olhos dourados, foi surgindo um brilho, como se só a visse realmente agora. Ergueu a mão e acariciou o rosto macio, admirando o contraste de seus dedos pálidos com a pele escura. Mas o contato lembrou-lhe uma vez que fizera um carinho semelhante, num rosto pontudo e claro como o seu. O brilho nos olhos dele se apagou. Retirou os dedos e virou o rosto.

"Zuko?"

"Por favor, não... "ele recuou sobre a cama "Eu já magoei gente demais, não quero fazer isso de novo."

Por alguns segundos, Katara ficou olhando-o sem entender. Então levou a mão à boca, chocada consigo mesma. Aang! Como pudera esquecer-se dele assim... ainda mais depois de todas as vezes que ele lhe declarara o seu amor, e até mesmo a beijara? Ele era o centro de sua vida, mais importante para ela até do que seu pai ou seu irmão, ou a Toph... do que... do que.... Abafou um soluço e virou para o outro lado, o rosto escondido nas mãos.

"E...desculpe... isso é, obrigada por me fazer voltar à razão. Não sei o que foi que me deu. Aconteceu tanta coisa, essa guerra, eu quase vi você morrer...é isso."

"Pode acreditar nisso, se a faz sentir melhor "apesar das palavras sarcásticas a voz dele era triste e calma. Katara voltou-se, com a resposta pronta, mas o sorriso melancólico dele a desarmou.

"Eu também tenho alguém de que gosto muito. Assim como você gosta do Aang. Tive de abandoná-la quando me decidi juntar a vocês, e depois ela foi presa por minha causa."

Katara lembrou-se que o irmão havia comentado algo sobre a "namoradinha" do Zuko tê-los salvo de cair no rio de lava de Rocha Fervente. O sangue ferveu, tingindo sua pele de vermelho escuro:

"Aquela bruxa que atira flechas?! Sokka me falou dela! Francamente, você tem muito mau gosto!"

"EU tenho mau gosto?" o príncipe enfezou na hora 'Não sou eu quem anda com um baixinho careca pra todo o lado!"

"VOCÊ também já foi careca, se não se lembra! Pelo menos o Aang não esquece de raspar a cabeça, enquanto o seu cabelo parece que nunca viu pente!"

"É por isso que estava passando a mão nele agora? Pra arrumá-lo melhor?"num gesto impulsivo, Zuko agarrou o braço dela e forçou-a a pôr a mão sobre sua cabeça " Pois termine o serviço... ai! "soltou-a, gemendo. Katara o amparou, rápido, e ajudou-o a se recostar de novo na cama enquanto Zuko murmurava desculpas. Ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio, envergonhados. Sem saber o que fazer, Katara sentou-se na cama e empurrou para trás algumas mechasde cabelo que haviam se soltado:

'O que aconteceu com a gente?"

"O que quer que seja, tem de ser sepultado agora. Não traria nada de bom, nem para nós nem para nossos entes queridos e poderíamos por a perder tudo o que conquistamos com tanto trabalho. Acabaríamos odiando um ao outro."

'Para alguém tão obstinado, você está desistindo muito fácil "agastada, a garota se levantou para sair. Embora no fundo pensasse a mesma coisa, a resistência dele a irritava. A mão dele segurou-lhe o pulso, fazendo-a se virar.

"Eu não quero que você me odeie de novo. 'o rosto dele estava inexpressivo, porém havia uma súplica nos olhos dourados. Katara imediatamente se enterneceu, e respirou fundo para conter a ameaça das lágrimas.

'Eu nunca mais vou te odiar.' colocou as mãos sobre os ombros do rapaz e encostou o rosto contra o dele, com cuidado para não roçar nos ferimentos. Zuko passou os braços em volta dela num abraço fraternal, como o que daria no Avatar muitas horas mais tarde. Depois se separaram e sorriram um para o outro, num pacto curto e silencioso, antes que Katara finalmente deixasse o quarto.

_Ficamos mais alguns dias hospedados no palácio, depois da coroação. De todos nós, Sokka é o que mais aprecia a vida de luxo; está sempre deixando os criados malucos com pedidos de comida e massagens Toph não pára de fazer troça dele, já que para ela essas coisas são comuns. Quanto a mim, acho que não conseguiria me sentir à vontade com criados o tempo todo nos vigiando e não deixando a gente mover uma palha. E pelo jeito o Zuko também não está mais acostumado, ele disfarça mas dá pra perceber que fica constrangido com todos esses protocolos e paparicos. Acho que se ele pudesse viria embora com a gente. Mas ele tem consciência das suas responsabilidades, assim como eu, Aang e os outros. Fizemos a coisa certa. Ele tinha razão, os nossos caminhos foram traçados separados desde o início, por forças mais poderosas até que o Avatar. Essa plantinha que brotou entre nós terá de morrer esmagada pelas pressões causadas pelas vidas que escolhemos. Eu não acredito que seria feliz como rainha, mesmo se a Nação do Fogo aceitasse uma rainha vinda da Tribo da Água. Posso não gostar da Mai (e acho que o sentimento é mútuo), mas ela sabe como lidar com essas chateações da corte e, mais importante, ama o Zuko de verdade, qualquer um pode ver. E eu não posso ver o Aang magoado ou ferido. Mesmo sendo o Avatar, ele vai precisar de alguém a seu lado - acho que no fundo, eu sempre soube que seria eu ( e ele até que beija bem). Às vezes, não consigo deixar de pensar o que teria acontecido se Zuko tivesse optado por ficar do nosso lado aquele dia na caverna, e acho que é por isso que nunca vou perdoá-lo inteiramente._

_Talvez em outra vida Zuko e eu tenhamos uma chance juntos.  
_

FIM

_Provavelmente as zutarianas da FF- Sol vão me odiar por isso, ou vão ficar com raiva do Zuko. Mas é assim que vejo o Zutara, agora que a série acabou. A não ser em Alternaverse, não vejo muito sentido em escrever algo " então Zuko e Katara perceberam que na realidade amavam um ao outro e mandaram a Mai e o Aang (e o Mike e o Bryan) catar coquinho". Os dois são muito responsáveis e... bom, mais maduros que seus amigos, e iam pensar primeiro nos outros. Principalmente Zuko, que depois que se redimiu virou o "Rei da Culpa". ^^_


End file.
